


Good Teacher and Helpful Friend良师益友

by Dairon_of_Doriath



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Mild S&M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dairon_of_Doriath/pseuds/Dairon_of_Doriath
Summary: 曼威开黑，把不擅长床戏的埃昂威送去黑暗阵营，给自己的兄弟米尔寇和他的仆人迈荣调教，然后还顺带体验了一下丧心病狂的换妻游戏，玩了一下迈荣。
Relationships: Eönwë & Manwë Súlimo, Eönwë/Sauron | Mairon, Manwë Súlimo/Everyone, Manwë Súlimo/Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor, Manwë Súlimo/Sauron | Mairon, Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Good Teacher and Helpful Friend良师益友

**Author's Note:**

> 前言：本文是在@Krabat_ 的一张超级香艳的米尔寇、埃昂威、迈荣、曼威4p图的基础上写的，简而言之就是看图说话。并且很多脑洞要鸣谢图片的作者。图片链接见文末。

**良师益友**

曼威亲临乌图姆诺很少见，神王带着传令官埃昂威微服私访北方这座庞大的地下要塞，就更少见了。  
但是当迈荣打开门将主仆二人迎接进来的时候，并不觉得意外。

其实在他们到来之前，风之主早就将密讯送达乌图姆诺，并且指定由黑暗之主亲启。随后米尔寇笑了半天，十分爽快地答应了曼威的请求。当然这件事很大程度上还要劳烦迈荣，虽然米尔寇并没有诚意把所有细节都告诉这个迈雅，半是因为懒得跟他商量太多，半是因为出于潜在的嫉妒心，他并不想说那么多。

迈荣知道曼威这次到访其实是为了埃昂威——自己多年前最要好的伙伴。埃昂威是迈雅之首，也是神王手下最重要最亲密的仆从，他和曼威的关系跟自己和米尔寇的关系差不多；他是曼威的传令官，他的学徒，他的义子，也是他的床伴。  
迈雅在床上服侍自己的维拉本是相当自然的一件事，他们的天性如此。实际上，维拉和迈雅之间的矛盾，没有什么不是一场床笫之欢不能解决的，不论他们之前吵得多么厉害，做迈雅的如何憋红了脸吼叫并张牙舞爪，一场激烈的性爱总能化解一切，仿佛维拉传经由肉体递给他们的是一种神奇的化学物质，能使他们从身到心都理解和服从。

但不知因为什么原因，埃昂威在房中之事上的表现并不是那么好。他在巨灯纪之前就被开了苞，然而如今双圣树都长得那么大了，他还是表现得像个处子一样——并不是说他的紧致有什么不好，而是他总是十分羞涩，甚至还有点扭捏，总是那么拘谨，不能放开自我去享受。这逐渐让曼威感到困扰，埃昂威在床上很少发出声音，很少主动迎接主人的进入，他似乎并不知道自己的声音其实是那么好听，形体是那么完美......

真是浪费，曼威心想，整个维林诺都知道他拥有堪称最俊美的迈雅，但是没有人知道他其实只是个肉体花瓶，好看但是并不像看起来那么好用。  
起初曼威尝试着用很多的温柔和爱去调教他，诗一般的甜言蜜语，歌一般柔美漫长的前戏，但好像都并不能起什么作用。  
“他可能就是欠操，”风之主有点懊丧地想，“他活该被八个维拉轮番上一遍，中间不休息的那种。”黑暗的想象让自己有点兴奋，不过曼威还是很快把自己掰了回来，“罪不致此，罪不致此。”  
最终，他还是决定求助于自己的兄弟——黑暗堕落但似乎浑身散发着欲望的烈火的米尔寇，还有他的仆人迈荣——走上歧途的迈雅，但他在性爱上的天赋似乎非同寻常。

曼威抓着埃昂威的手腕把他带进来。迈荣一开始还以为他俩牵着手，走近了才发现迈雅的手腕被神王整个儿抓在手里，像是待宰的羔羊一样被牵着领到了这座地下堡垒。然而埃昂威看起来十分高兴，步伐稳健面带微笑，没有一点不乐意的样子。这倒是有一点奇怪，但是米尔寇说他们并不会事先告诉当事迈雅，而是准备给他一个“惊喜”。但是平时拘谨严肃的迈雅却没有一点怀疑和戒备吗？  
此时迈荣忽然注意到埃昂威并没有穿他外出时常穿的华服，而是穿着一件透薄的白色长袍，袖子很短，花瓣一样扎在肩头，露出结实的胳膊和胳膊上的银镯，领口低低地开到胸口，披散的金发垂下来，轻扫着隆起的胸肌，镶着金饰的腰带下面垂着打着褶皱的衣摆。但这——这不是睡袍吗？或是仅仅在泰尼魁提尔深宫内殿服侍的迈雅才会穿的衣着。  
如此不同寻常而且还轻松愉快，恐怕这个迈雅是被下药了；迈荣寻思着，大概是伊尔牟的罂粟酒的作用，罗瑞恩花园里有很多这样的出品。

米尔寇使了个眼色，迈荣便将埃昂威带进了内殿，米尔寇的寝室内，留两位大人在大殿私下交谈。  
乌图姆诺外面很冷，里面却很温暖，墙壁上流动着岩浆的轨迹，火星四处跳跃着，有一种别样的舒适感。  
埃昂威四处看着走动着，充满了好奇心。“你住在这里吗迈荣？”“这不是我的房间，不过我确实经常在这里睡。”迈荣点起一个香炉，一种陌生而奇异的香氛缓缓环绕整个房间，味道很淡，和熔岩与炭火的味道混合在一起让人十分舒适。“那是什么？”“我自己研制的一些香料。”迈荣说，但是他没告诉他原料是精灵的血液和骨骼研磨之后的混合物，和一些植物茎叶经过复杂的工艺混合萃取而生成的。

“你今天真美。”迈荣漫不经心地将指尖在埃昂威赤裸的手臂上来回划动，一阵阵轻微酥麻的感觉传遍后者全身。  
传令官腼腆地笑了，“今天没有什么特别的，和往常一样，每天都如此。”  
“你还真是不谦虚。”迈荣拍了一下他的屁股。果然，这纤薄的衣摆下面什么也没有，隔着一层布料也能摸到他臀部上光滑温暖的肌肤。

迈荣走到他身后撩开后背的头发拨到两边，原来这衣服后领也很低，几乎要暴露整个背部，洁白而线条分明的背肌在火光摇曳的昏暗室内熠熠泛光，背脊正中篇上的地方纹印着一个蓝色的符纹，曼威的标记。  
真是太诱人了。迈荣环绕住他的腰，温暖的呼吸喷在他的耳后，先是用舌尖轻轻触碰挑逗他后颈的肌肤，然后用嘴唇吻上去，吮吸，轻轻啃咬，从脖子一路到后肩，背沟...... 双手抚摩着探索到胸前的两个突起，搓捻揉捏。埃昂威似乎有点站立不住，微微颤抖了一下，伸手扶了一下墙壁。  
迈荣顺势将他的衣摆全部撩起来，腰部以下的部位瞬间暴露在眼前。

“你想要。”迈荣伸手握住迈雅已然挺立的部分，缓缓撸动起来。  
“不不不，不要，别瞎说，快住手。”埃昂威掰开迈荣套在他身上的手指。  
“那你看看这是什么？”迈荣一使劲将埃昂威转过来，使他的后背抵上墙面，分身依旧挺立着，前端还分泌出几滴晶莹剔透的液体。堕落的迈雅用手指沾上它，然后送入自己口中，玩味地吮吸着指尖，融金的双眸直勾勾地盯着一时不知所措的埃昂威，眼神里是欲望，危险，诱惑和威胁。  
“不要在这里，这里不合适，万一他们发现我们......”  
“不会的，他们忙着，并不在乎我们。”这是假话，因为迈荣其实是在为米尔寇和曼威做准备，而两位大人马上就要来了，但埃昂威好像相信了他，不再反对。迈荣麻利地把自己的衣服褪去了，然后伸手要解除埃昂威的衣袍，他并没有多做抗拒。

“试试这个。我觉得你会喜欢。”迈荣打开抽屉从里面拿出一条黑色的布巾。  
“为什么？”  
迈荣没有解释，就将布巾蒙上了他的眼睛，打上了结。这眼罩蒙得很严实，不仅遮住了迈雅的视线，他甚至无法用意念感知到周围都有些什么事物，也无法预测眼前的人要对自己做什么。他现在已然和凡人一样了，只能用听觉和触觉等低级的方式感知四周。  
迈荣半跪下来，含住那滚烫的部位，吮吸舔舐起来，还不忘用手挑逗那被欲望弄得有些潮湿的囊袋。  
神王的传令官呼吸急促起来，牙齿咬着下唇，努力克制着自己不发出声音。他的肌肉在收缩，迈荣感觉到他在接近释放的临界点，忽然松开口舌，将他暴露在寒冷的空气中，埃昂威有些恼怒地喘着气，但他没有说什么。  
“你还在克制自己吗？”迈荣有些谐谑地说道，“你不应该咒骂我吗？”

堕落迈雅将他领到床上，米尔寇的床榻上是厚重的动物毛皮，温暖又有些野性的味道，毛发纤维摩擦着皮肤有些异样的快感。埃昂威将膝盖和双手支撑在床上，迈荣在背后揉捏着他的臀瓣，用舌尖和手指逗弄他的后穴，将湿润的手指伸入其中，来回抽动探索。  
本能的欲望驱使他渴望有什么粗大温暖的东西进入自己，眼罩遮住视线让他陷入幻想，挺立的部位再次冒出透明的液体，向下滴拉出一条细线，喘息变成了低声的呻吟。

“看啊！这儿的景象是多美妙！”曼威的嗓音忽然从空气中传来。  
埃昂威闻声震颤了一下，随即脸红到脖子根。一定是刚才太投入，以及这该死的眼罩，以至于他都没有察觉自己的主人的到来。  
“迈荣！都是你的错！我就说了......”埃昂威转头斥责迈荣，似乎这样可以挽救局面。  
迈荣抬手蒙住他的嘴，并将手指塞入他的口中，再也说不出一个字，斥责声变成了嗯嗯呜呜的含糊不清。  
“是的，我们很享受，但是他的欲望还没有得到满足。”迈荣向曼威说道，同时还向米尔寇眨了眨眼睛。  
可怜的埃昂威并不知道米尔寇也在场，正脱去自己的衣服，灰黑色的皮肤上游走着流金般的纹路，粗大的武器也豪不掩饰地暴露出来，随时准备着进攻。  
“我会满足你。”曼威仿佛下达神谕一般宣布。但此时他只是衣冠楚楚地背着手站在一边，蔚蓝的眼眸里充满了兴奋和饥渴。米尔寇将一只膝盖沉重地压在床上，正好从一侧禁锢住了埃昂威的腿。

埃昂威只觉得另一双手抚摸上了自己的臀部和背后，触感和尺寸都和主人的一模一样，他由此判断这就是曼威在抚摸他，虽然感觉有些异样的滚烫，让他兴奋不已。迈荣已经绕到他前面，近乎浪漫地用额头抵住他的额头，温柔地抚摸他的脸颊，脖子，肩膀和胸部。  
“快进入我，主人快进入我...”他内心一直发出这样的信号，但他只是嘴唇微张，并没有说出口。  
米尔寇一只手禁锢住他的肩膀，另一只手扶着自己炽热的硬挺，一下整根进入。  
忽如其来的入侵让极大的满足感伴随一阵疼痛在他体内炸裂开来，埃昂威不自控地发出一声惊叫。  
曼威嘴角上扬发出一声轻笑，迈荣抬头看了一眼他，神王兴奋的眼神里还有一丝幸灾乐祸，他瞬间觉得曼威和米尔寇这一对同胞兄弟是真的没什么两样。

迈荣一边抚摸安慰着埃昂威，一边在他耳边用梦呓般的嗓音说了好些淫荡的话。米尔寇觉得身下的甬道更加湿润了起来，还细细收缩着迎合着自己，更加有节奏地抽送了起来。

迈荣润了润嘴唇吻上了面前的迈雅，吮吸他的唇舌，用舌头侵入他的口腔，唤起他口舌的欲望。不一会儿，他便将自己的分身送入他口中，任由他满足自己。然而被体内的抽插分了神，埃昂威有时忘记了服务嘴里的那一个，迈荣于是抓拢起他的头发，自己建立起了节奏。呼吸被两头的进攻打乱，神王的传令官被噎了好几次，几滴津液顺着嘴角滴下来，眼罩也被生理性的泪水弄得有些湿了。  
感觉自己快要释放，一个新的主意出现在脑海，迈荣忽然将自己的部位抽出来，然后将白浊的液体射在了金发迈雅俊美的脸上。随之而来的是迈雅又一声大叫，半是被玩弄的愤怒半是因为惊吓。  
米尔寇放慢了节奏，但却更深和用力地捅入他。  
埃昂威觉得自己的内壁被拉伸得有些痛，抗议地喘息呜咽起来。但身后人的行为没有任何改变，双手环握着他的腰似乎更紧了。  
“主人，轻一点，主人...主人！”他开口求饶。  
“我在。”曼威的声音忽然从他前方传来。

迈荣一把摘扯掉他的眼罩，埃昂威猛然睁眼，惊恐地看着曼威居然穿戴完整地站在他跟前，面带谜一般的微笑，眼神里的饥渴和欲望似乎要把自己吞噬，而身后的抽插并没有丝毫停止。  
原来那是米尔寇，原来曼威·苏利牟从头到尾一直在看着自己被别人操干，原来这都是他的主意，把自己像玩具一样送到这儿来。

羞愤之中埃昂威紧紧闭上眼睛，但迈荣却侧到一边，伸手抓住了他勃起的那部分。后穴被一直不断地刺激导致他的分身也一直硬挺着，迈荣用手抚慰着它，让它逼近快感的巅峰。  
“不！不要！迈荣！快停下......”埃昂威大声叫喊起来，想到曼威此时正在自己面前盯着自己看，埃昂威慌了，紧绷的身体却更加放大了刺激的快感。  
曼威俯下身子用强有力的双手钳制住迈雅的下巴，强迫他抬头向自己的方向：  
“睁开眼睛，埃昂威，睁开眼睛，看着我。”  
埃昂威依旧紧闭着眼睛，刚才被眼罩压迫得有些泛红得眼眶印着几道泪痕。  
“睁开眼睛！”曼威用不容置疑的威严口吻命令道。  
埃昂威睁开眼，蒙着水雾的模糊视线对上神王天空一般的眼眸，此时他也到达了巅峰，再也控制不住自己大声呻吟，在迈荣的手指间和米尔寇的进攻中喷射了出来。曼威任由自己最亲密的仆人将头埋在自己胸口，高潮后条件反射让他不住地颤抖，手指温柔地摩挲着他的头发，像安抚一只受伤的小鸟一般。  
米尔寇将自己抽出来，虽然他显然还没有结束。埃昂威面朝下瘫软在床榻上，一脸疲惫和满足，放弃抵抗，任人摆布。

曼威动了一个意念，瞬间身上繁复的衣袍掉落在地，伴随着一声布料摩擦的响声。然后一把将站在一边毫无防备的迈荣揽在怀里。  
米尔寇并没有告诉迈荣这其实是曼威来访的计划之一，迈荣感觉受到了侵犯，开始扭动挣扎。  
怀中之物的挣扎让曼威感到一种奇异的快感，反而将他箍得更紧了，温热得双手在他胸口抚摸揉捏，玩味地触碰着胸前亮闪闪的乳环，拉扯着上面的小吊坠。  
迈荣因这意外的袭击感到紧张和愤怒，奋力反抗，还试着用牙齿啃咬曼威的手臂。  
曼威只是笑了，狡黠地看着米尔寇：“你送给我的小奶猫还真是凶残，不是吗兄弟？”  
米尔寇轻哼一声，将身下的埃昂威翻了个面，抬举起他的一条腿准备继续攻势。

送给？迈荣听到这个词感到更加惊慌，方才被性爱冲昏的头脑让他不甚清醒，此时他分不清这只是个玩笑还是真的。  
“不！放开我！不要！放开！”迈荣一边挣扎一边向米尔寇身边挪动，眼巴巴地看着自己的主人，希望他出手营救。  
迅雷不及掩耳之势，米尔寇用手背给吵闹的迈荣来了一掴：“你要由他，迈荣！”  
迈荣被这一击弄得彻底懵了，一动不动也不吭声地在原地愣了一秒，随即委屈地发出呜咽声。曼威则开始轻柔地爱抚怀中的迈雅：“嘘，没事的，没事的，我会好好爱你...”

爱你？这又是什么荒谬的言论。然而主人的命令不容违抗，曼威已然将他引向床头。风之主舒适地靠着兽皮躺下，张开迈雅的双腿让他半骑在自己腰胯上。  
迈荣顺从地将神王挺起的那部分送入自己体内。然而因为还未准备充分，他只能容下一小半，双手撑在曼威宽厚的肩上，小心翼翼地摆动着腰身迎合他。维拉脸上露出的表情让他感觉迷醉又兴奋，这是一种奇怪的熟悉感，又混合强烈的着让人不安的陌生感——曼威和米尔寇很像，他们的轮廓，他们的表情，他们的动作，然而他们又是那么不像，有那么多地方不像......

曼威几乎迷离的眼神看着他，双手在他胸前游走，玩弄粉色的突起和上面闪闪发亮的金属装饰，“这真是个有趣的玩意儿，能帮我的迈雅打造一副吗？”  
迈荣摇摇头。  
曼威加大了手中的力度，用力扯了扯那脆弱的乳头上的东西，迈荣随即发出抗议的尖叫声。  
“你的声音真好听，应该多叫几声让那位学一学。”维拉环住迈荣的腰身让他低俯下一点，在他耳边低吟。随后用力一挺，粗大的挺立一下子完全进入，随即有节奏地大力抽插起来，逼得迈荣再次尖叫一声，然后变成喘息又变成呜咽和啜泣。  
那边米尔寇也达到了顶峰，冲刺之下埃昂威毫不掩饰地放荡地一边扭动着身子一边发出诱人的叫声。

换过几次体位后，曼威终于得到了满足，缓缓将自己的部位抽出，迈荣早已被欲液打湿的双股间流下淡红的液体。  
“你跟我走吧，迈荣，”风之主一边抚顺他的红发一边说。  
“......” 迈荣闭着眼睛没有吭声，只觉得困顿。和力量上远胜于自己的埃努做爱是一件危险的事情，很容易导致在意志上向对方偏移。  
“今天难道没有满足你吗？以后你将经常得到这样的满足。”  
“嗯...好...” 迈荣从唇齿间挤出含混不清的几个字，疲倦让他克制不住地陷入沉睡。

“曼威你干什么？！”米尔寇气冲冲地走过来。  
“他同意跟我走了。”  
“你说什么？！”  
“本来也就是你从别处夺来的迈雅，本不属于你，我再拿走而已。”  
“你再说一遍？！”

两个迈雅从半睡半醒的意识中察觉两个维拉似乎扭打了起来，最后也不知道谁制服了谁，然后又是一场翻云覆雨。

随后他们四人和谐而愉快地相处了好几天，曼威满意地发现埃昂威现在已经能够毫不拘束地享受性爱了，染上淡淡红晕的美好的肉体自由自在地动着，发出可爱的声音。

是时候回家了。曼威将传令官变成了一只白鸽，扛在肩上，扬长而去。这将是一个秘密，维林诺永远也不会有人知道他和米尔寇之间到底有过何种交易。

当然迈荣并没有跟曼威走。

图片链接：<https://twitter.com/S3JhYmF0/status/1307165266950811649/photo/1>


End file.
